1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays colors using wavelengths of three primary colors, e.g., red, green, and blue colors. A display panel applied to the display apparatus includes pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors.
In recent years, a display apparatus that displays the colors using another primary color in addition to the red, green, and blue colors has been developed. The primary color is one or more colors of magenta, cyan, yellow, and white colors. To improve brightness of an image, a display apparatus that includes red, green, blue, and white pixels has been developed. The display apparatus receives red, green, and blue image signals and converts the red, green, and blue image signals to red, green, blue, and white data signals.
The converted red, green, blue, and white data signals are respectively applied to corresponding red, green, blue, and white pixels. As a result, the image is displayed by the red, green, blue, and white pixels.